Valentines Event 2017
New Event= ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Update Posted: 2/22/2017 - 1:15PM EST: The coming game maintenance will bring some changes to Charm Farm. #You will be able to upgrade your Red, black and White Cats, they will no longer be quest locked #You can find the “Toy mouse” in the “Cat Box”. #You can get “Spring Mint” by harvesting “Catnip”. #“Chub” and “Cat’s bow” are going to be added to the “Cat Box” soon. Keep checking back for updates! *We don't have a date yet for this maintenance but probably by the end of the week |-|Tips= *Completion of Quest: Cat of MY Dreams 7/7 stops all drops *Feb 12th @ 4 am EST - a new quest line will be introduced, drops will appear once more if they have stopped for you. *Tips for this new quest will be posted Feb 11th *For Quest: "Cat of My Dreams 5/7" You will need to sell 24 Bullies, so you might want to grow them to adult prior to getting the quest Suggestion: *Upgrade your Red Cat to level 4 as soon as you can, so that you can start farming Happy Fish. You need a ton of these and the sooner you get started on it, the better! *Keep your Black Cat at level 3 until you farm roughly 225 Feline Valentines (72 needed to upgrade Black Cat to L4 + 150ish to upgrade your White Cat to level 3) Here is why: ::- L3 Black Cat gives 6 Feline Valentines every 15mins ::- L1 White Cat gives 3 Feline Valentines every 45mins *Enchantments will increase +2 on L3 Black Cat and only +1 on L1 White Cat - so clearly the L3 Black Cat is superior to L1 White Cat ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ' Click the tabs above for details & info ' Greetings friends, a wonderful holiday is approaching and everyone at Charm Farm is preparing for fun! Today we’d like to share with you some tips that will help you with our new adventure that will begin on Monday, 6th at approximately 4 a.m. EST (10 a.m. CET). Our lovely flying cat is falling in love with a beautiful kitty and wants to earn her affection! Shmoos are known to be very sympathetic to fluffy and cuddly creatures (like themselves) so they’ve of course decided to help! *You can craft a “Chubby Mouse” using “Toy mice” and other materials in the Wonder Workshop. *“Mouse Bouquet” is crafted in the Wonder Workshop. *“Feline Valentine” cards, needed to upgrade all the Cats, are given after completing production of any Cats level 1, 2 and 3. They can also randomly drop when opening “Cat Boxes”. *“Cat Boxes” are crafted in the Wonder Workshop and contain various interesting items. They can also be found while helping neighbors with any task, starting from “I kiss your paws 6/7” *“Happy Fish” begin dropping from the “Red Cat” after reaching “I kiss your paws 1/7” quest. Happy Fish can be placed in any Animal Pen, Dragon Pen, even Pillows! *“Chub” is given after selling the “Happy Fish”, it is used in the crafting of “Fish Bouquets” and “Gifts for the Cat” at the Wonder Workshop. *“Fish Bouquets”, crafted at the Wonder Workshop, are used to upgrade the “Black Cat”. *“Gifts for the Cat”, crafted at the Wonder Workshop, are used to upgrade the “White Cat”. *“Cat's Bow” used in crafting of “Gifts for the Cat”, can be received from production of the “Black Cat” starting from the quest “Cat of My Dreams 1/7”. Asking your neighbors to help you on the “Black Cat” will bring you an additional “Cat's Bow”. *Every quest will bring fine rewards for its completion and the final quest will grant you the most beautiful reward - an “Enchanting Globe”! *Every item granting access to additional quests is marked with a “+quests!” sign. *Once the quest goes live, quest details and further tips will be posted here! Red Cat1.png White Cat1.png Black Cat1.png |-|Quests= *Feline Valentines *I Kiss Your Paws! *Cat of My Dreams *Fluffy Herd |-|Finding Items= *Catnip: New Crop: 4 min timer - gives "Sprig of Mint" *Cat Boxes: Crafted in the Wonder Workshop, also drop when doing any task on Neighbors land starting with quest: "I Kiss Your Paws! 6/7" *Chub: Reward for selling "Happy Fish" *Chubby Mouse: Crafted in Wonder Workshop *Feline Valentine: Drops when you collect your Red Cat, Black Cat and White Cats levels 1-3 *Fish Bouquet: Crafted in the Wonder Workshop *Gifts for a Cat: Crafted in the Wonder Workshop *Happy Fish: Drop from Level 4 Red Cat, place in pen, grow to adult, sell to get Chubs *Mouse Bouquet: Crafted in Wonder Workshop *Sprig of Mint: Drops when harvesting Catnip crop *Toy Mouse: Drops from any Ground Spawn on your land Fluffy Herd *Jazz Panda: Crafted in the Laboratory > last page *Heartosaurus: Crafted in the Laboratory > last page |-|Mini Decorations= Mini Decorations + Quests In the Store > Featured Goods tab, there are many items you can purchase with Rubies. Most are just adorable decorations that will give you Magic Experience points when you place them, but 3 will start mini-quests when placed. Click a Picture to Visit the Quest Details Page All Mini Decoration quest pages are complete! CupidFountainS1.JPG|link=Fountain of Love PowderRoomS1.JPG|link=Powder Room Chat LoversSnowGlobeG1.JPG|link=Lovers Snow Globe Enchanted Globe1.png|Cat of My Dreams 7/7 Quest Reward|link=Enchanting Globe Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Valentines Event 2017